Wireless customer premise equipment (CPE) is wireless terminal access equipment receiving wireless fidelity (WiFi) signals. The wireless CPE can replace wireless customer premise equipment such as a wireless network card and can receive wireless signals sent from a wireless router, a wireless access point (AP), a wireless base station, etc. The wireless CPE, as a new type of wireless terminal access equipment, is widely used in wireless network access in the countryside, towns, hospitals, units, factories, cells, etc.
A wireless AP is a wireless switch for a wireless network and is also the core of the wireless network. The wireless AP, as an access point for mobile computer users to access a wired network, is mainly used inside broadband homes, buildings and parks. The wireless AP has a typical coverage distance of from a few tens of metres to hundreds of metres. At present, the main techniques of the wireless AP are 802.11 series. Most of wireless APs also have an access point (AP) client mode by which the APs can perform wireless connection with other APs so as to extend the coverage range of the network.
In the related technologies, a data card type terminal can exchange data with a personal computer (PC) and can also exchange data with wireless CPE/AP type equipment. However, the data card type terminal is unable to automatically identify whether it is exchanging data with the PC or the wireless CPE/AP type equipment, the data card type terminal is unable to automatically adjust its working mode to work in a normal working state.